Food Fight
Plot Ben, Rook and Molly Gunther are sitting down, watching TV on the big screen. They were watching 'The Most Delicious Game', created by Charles Zenith. (Zenith): And today's contestant is... Zenith and his stand gets teleported into the HQ. (Zenith): Molly Gunther. Molly gets up in shock. (Molly): B-but I didn't sign up for anything! Ben looks at Zenith, who looks at him back. (Zenith): Trust me, this game will be extra sweet! (Ben): I'll pass! (Zenith): This isn't about you, Ben Tennyson! This is for Molly Gunther! In today's game, girls that she know will contribute to this game show as contestants. If there is two remaining contestants, the person has to chose who goes on holiday! (Ben): I did this before! (Zenith): And you lost! Molly Gunther turns towards Ben, who looks at her with the face of disagreement. (Ben): Don't do this, Molly! (Molly): I accept! Molly and Zenith shake hands, and they then get transported into the game. Ben, standing there, looks at Rook. (Rook): Ben, look! Molly is on TV! Ben facepalms in annoyance. (Ben): That's because she's just been taken by Charles Zenith! Rook looks over at Ben, regretting what he just said. (Rook): My mistake, we must bring her back to Plumber HQ before Magistratus Tennyson finds out about her sudden disappearance. (Ben): We should get Gwen to teleport us there! (Rook): That sounds like a plan! (Gwen): No need, I'm already here! Ben turns around and jumps out of his skin. (Ben): Gah! Gwen you scared me! (Gwen): I've heard about what happened, and I accept your request! Gwen, Ben and Rook hold hands! (Gwen): Estotei Quasai Integumentum Imatari Proximum! Gwen, Ben and Rook get teleported into Legerdomain. (Ben): Was there any reason why you teleported us into Legerdomain? (Gwen): But the co-ordinates told me that she was just here! (Ben): Was, Gwen! Not is Ben looks over to the left and finds Molly with a whole load of female contestors. (Gwen): Looks like I was right! (Ben): Beginner's luck! (Gwen): Hardly! Ben, Gwen and Rook run towards Molly, who is currently surrounded by a lot of female contestors. Molly sees Ben, Rook and Gwen and smile. (Molly): Zenith is gone at the moment! (Ben): Which will buy us some time to get you out of here! Ben transforms into Echo Echo. Disappointed, Echo Echo looks at Gwen. (Echo Echo): Quickly, Gwen! We haven't got much time! Gwen teleports everyone out of Legerdomain, and back into Plumber HQ. Echo Echo then transforms back into Ben. (Ben): Now that we've escaped, what should we do? (Rook): We should wait until Charles Zenith notices Molly's disappearance. (Ben): I'll be ready! The women leave Plumber HQ, while Charles Zenith teleports into HQ. (Zenith): Why bother leaving now when the show has just started? (Ben): Because... Ben transforms into Terraspin (Terraspin): ... we're not interested! (Zenith): Pfft! Like you're gonna stop me! Terraspin ducks his head down onto his shell and morphs his arms into blades; he then creates a wind turbine. (Molly): Brace yourselves! Gwen holds onto a pole, while Rook is sent flying, he then shoots the floor to gain extra grip. Charles Zenith uses his logic and causes Ben to transform back. (Ben): What the...? Ben then looks at Zenith. (Ben): Hey! Ben transforms into Terraspin again, only to transform back into Ben. (Ben): For goodness sakes, stop that! Ben transforms into Gravattack and alters Zenith's gravity, which causes him to smack into a wall. Gravattack transforms back into Ben. Ben then walks towards Zenith, who kicks him over to Rook. (Gwen): Namala! Zenith is trapped in Gwen's rope, full of mana. (Gwen): Now you can't escape! Max walks in and sees Zenith trapped by Gwen. (Max): Nice to see that you've managed to catch him, Gwen! (Gwen): Yeah, Zenith I a bit of a nightmare to handle. Gwen lifts Zenith and takes him to Max. (Gwen): Can you put him inside HQ prison? (Max): Sure Max walks with Zenith into HQ prison, where he'll be kept hostage for, meanwhile, Ben walks over to the big screen and watches Sumo Slammers, ending the episode. Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Molly Gunther Villains *Charles Zenith (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Echo Echo (accidental transformation) *Terraspin (x2, second time, cameo) *Gravattack (first re-appearance) Trivia Category:Ben 10: Into the Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes